young_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsie Nejem
'''Elsie Nejem '''is a student at the Etheran Academy who is the latest host for Hebe, the Greek Goddess of Youth. Biography Early Life Elsie was born in London, England, the middle child of immigrants from Jordan. She has one older sister, and a younger brother. She had a very normal upbringing, living in a middle-class neighborhood and attending public schooling up until her Awakening. She was tomboyish growing up, involving herself in school sports. Her closest group of friends were her teammates, though Elsie got along well with most of her classmates, considered rather popular for her lively, kind nature. Underclassman Years Elsie's Awakening came with some trepidation from her family, a feeling that she shared. Eternal youth, while attractive in theory, came with undeniable consequence. Although she did her best to keep her mind off of it, she had no choice but to try to come to terms with the fact that she will outlive those important to her, an aspect of her existence she still struggles with. Nonetheless, she began attending Etheran Academy, bright-eyed and excited to experience new things. At the start of term in her first year, she met Mia Russo, her roommate that would quickly become her best friend. She also gradually formed friendships with her fellow underclassmen, including Quinn Harper, Wade Abram, Dimitris Antonopoulos, and Mattis and Mikkel Lund. Since arriving at Etheran Academy, Elsie developed a crush on Theodore Turner, the combat teacher that is twelve years her senior. This was a common occurrence among the female students, as Theodore's handsome appearance earned him their attention. Although Elsie's abilities were not geared toward fighting, she decided to take his class as an opportunity to see him. At first just a girlish infatuation, Elsie's feelings for Theodore matured as she got older. Eventually Theodore began to notice her as well, and the two sparked a secret romance, provoking a whirlwind of rumors around campus about the nature of their relationship. Appearance Just as one would expect for the host of Hebe, Elsie is very youthful in appearance. She has glowing, light brown skin, and her pixie-like face is adorned with wide, round brown eyes. Her pierced button nose and cheeks are mottled with freckles. Her lips are full and pouty. Elsie's brown hair is long, growing to her mid-back, and her bangs are cut straight across. Her gait is upbeat and bouncy, mirroring how full of energy she is. In her day to day, she wears casual, tomboyish clothing. She speaks with a lively English accent, and her tone of voice is high-pitched and cheerful. Personality It is unsurprising that Elsie exudes a youthful energy, always bright-eyed and curious of her surroundings. She is cheerful and spry, always eager for new experiences and going on adventures. She enjoys sports and is very active, seemingly functioning off a never-ending fountain of vitality. She prefers spending time with others over being alone, even if the time is spent just conversing. Despite being a Goddess of Youth, Elsie has a compassionate wisdom and is empathetic of those around her, easily being able to put herself in the shoes of others. She enjoys helping others with their problems, and often offers insightful, useful advice. She is caring and courteous, and likes to be punctual. Elsie can be emotionally sensitive, however she is confident in herself and an extremely determined individual, able to push herself toward her goals on her own. She enjoys poking fun at her friends in a teasing, but affectionate manner. She loves cats and owns three of them, which stay at home with her family in London while she is away at school. She is obsessed with the book series Harry Potter, even going as far to name her cats after the three different types of balls in the fictional sport Quidditch. She has a childish appetite, preferring sweet foods, and she is hardly able to contain herself around chocolate. She also loves tea, drinking it frequently through the day, but cannot stand the bitter taste of coffee. She loves the sport of volleyball and plays it with her friends as frequently as she can convince them to participate. Powers Being the Goddess of Youth is relatively straightforward. Elsie is ageless, her body never succumbing to the mortal condition of growing old. This makes her technically immortal, assuming that she is never fatally wounded. It is difficult to tell exactly at what point Elsie's body ceased to progress, though she has the appearance of a woman in her late teens. While this is currently appropriate for her chronological age, as the years pass by the disparity will become obvious. Even when she is middle aged, she will appear as fresh faced as any other young woman decades younger would. She is also able to extend this gift to others, negating the aging process from the point in which she bestows it upon them, however she cannot reverse them to be younger, only stopping progression from that point forward. While utilizing this ability is not prohibited, she has been taught to proceed with caution in her choices.Category:Characters Category:Greek Pantheon